


《F I G H T E R》☆~Extras~☆

by KarenTheMagicalTrashcan



Series: The story of a 《F I G H T E R》 [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Echotale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underlust (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underpatch (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29555295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenTheMagicalTrashcan/pseuds/KarenTheMagicalTrashcan
Summary: This will include little short storys, extras, and headcannons that can't really be explained very well in the main book.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale), Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: The story of a 《F I G H T E R》 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171364
Kudos: 1





	1. ꒰Information꒱

As the summary says; " _This will include little short storys, extras, and headcannons that can't really be explained very well in the main book._ "

This may include slight spoilers, to the main story so

⚠️READ AT YOUR OWN RISK⚠️


	2. ꒰random facts I thought about꒱

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just random stuff I thought about
> 
> Woah! I think???

꒦꒦︶꒷꒷꒦︶꒦꒷︶

Undertale

》I feel like tale!papyrus would literally fucking sparkle when happy. Like: _"YOU WANT TO MAKE SPAGHETTI WITH ME?" Papyrus smiles and sparkles of verious sizes appear around him "WOWIE!!"_. 

》undertale sans would have a slight lisp/drawl to his words. It would probably be barely noticeable because of how deep his voice would probably be👁️👄👁️

꒦꒦︶꒷꒷꒦︶꒦꒷︶

Underswap

》swap!paps is probably a ball of anxiety and just hides behind his bro for social interactions since swap!sans is a social butterfly. His puns are to keep the conversation going most of the time.

》swap!sans is so weird. In a make-your-day kind of way? Like he would walk up to a remotely sad person, just hug them and say nice things to make them happy.

꒦꒦︶꒷꒷꒦︶꒦꒷︶

Underfell

》underfell!paps seems like he commit 472 cases of treason, arson, and murder, then come home to a fluffy cat that he would just let sit in his lap for hours.

》fell!sans would pretend to ignore everything your talking about, but would be taking mental notes to research everything you said because it was "interesting", but it was because he wanted to impress you with facts about whatever the fuck you're talking about.

꒦꒦︶꒷꒷꒦︶꒦꒷︶

Swapfell

》swapfell!papyrus is a giant ball of anxiety. He probably freaks out over the smallest things for HOURS. He seems like he would have a huge case of socal anxiety, and just prefer to be quiet to let his bro do the talking. When he's spaced out, he's probably working about the charger he left in the wall and if it'll blow up or not.

》swapfell!sans is probably very touch starved, though he will never admit it. Like, he doesn't know how to respond to a hug but will love every second of awkward pats on the back.

꒦꒦︶꒷꒷꒦︶꒦꒷︶

Horrortale

》horrortale!papyrus is partly vegan, and is working on cutting meat out of his diet. So imagine a 6"9 skeleton sitting in the dark at 4am eating a carrot in the dark since he was hungry 

》horror!sans is a huge cuddler _unsurprisingly_ and likes listening to your heartbeat. Since he dealt with alot of death, hes scared of loosing you, so he'll place his head on your chest, or place a hand on the side of your neck to hear/feel your pulse.

꒦꒦︶꒷꒷꒦︶꒦꒷︶

Underpatch

》gaster!papyrus LOVES drama. He keeps popcorn in his dimensional box.

》gaster!sans is participating in and/or started said drama

꒦꒦︶꒷꒷꒦︶꒦꒷︶

Underlust

》lust!paps is always very understanding and will comfot anyone. He is that shoulder to cry on

》UL!sans is a cutie pie and no one is changing my mind!! He is 100% that friend that willI MURDER anyone who hurts your feelings slightly.

꒦꒦︶꒷꒷꒦︶꒦꒷︶


	3. ꒰Y/N's scars꒱

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DONT READ THIS IF YOU WANT TO FIND OUT DURING THE MAIN STORY!! But, if you're impatient like me, go ahead!

There is a scar on the left eye. it runs from the upper part of the eyebrow to mid cheek. It was a result of a monster attempting to claw the eyes out. A claw grazed their face, but the intent was enough to give permanent damage. A scar is on the front of the neck from horror attempting to make a head dog. This was at the start of the famine and Creampuff still had healing magic, but again the intent was to kill and that left damage.

They have a scar from the right shoulder to the left hip. The result of a single genocide route. Still, the intent left a scar after a _reset_ not a true reset! this is important!! There are also scars on both wrists from a suicide attempt after the famine got _BAD._ It was unsuccessful for reasons i refuse to spoil!! They have a scar on the left leg from a bear trap. It was ripped off by Y/N themselves! It wasn't properly taken care of until the surface. (Purely because it was during the time, they were leaving the underground. They may have gotten careless)

There is also a S and P carved into both hands with magic to claim them as _their_ human. As, this was the only way to ensure they would be safe. (In horrortale the skelebros are the most feared and known as the Butchers. If anyone felt their magic they would go running! Im not going into detail as it'll be explained later!)


End file.
